Conventionally, cigarettes are sold in a paper container. This kind of packing, although convenient for selling and carrying, has disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that cigarettes are often damaged when a conventional pack of cigarettes is placed in one's pocket because the paper container is incapable of bearing slightly larger pressure. Furthermore, water and sweat may wet and thus damage the cigarettes.
Although these are several cigarette containers which are made of much stronger materials, such as stones and plastics, and some of them are provided with a cigarette dispensing mechanism, they are intended for use indoors and especially for being disposed on a desk or a table. As a result, they are not fit for a person to carry.